


Портрет

by fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018, Takishiro



Series: Мини R - NC-21 [14]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drama, Hand Jobs, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Voyeurism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 10:53:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15970859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018/pseuds/fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takishiro/pseuds/Takishiro
Summary: – Поверить не могу, – проворчал Баки, не пытаясь встать или переменить положение. – Ты все еще рисуешь.





	Портрет

**Author's Note:**

> Идея фика частично вдохновлена [этим рисунком](https://imgur.com/1yRwib4).

– Баки?

Едва открыв дверь, Стив понял, что сделал это зря. Понял сразу – еще до того, как мимо него протолкнулась, прижимая к груди незастегнутую блузку, горничная Мари. Или Марион? Бедняжка пробормотала что-то вроде извинения и припустила по коридору.

В комнате густо пахло сексом. Баки, в отличие от девицы, вставать и прикрываться не собирался. Он покоился на сомнительной чистоты простынях, из одежды на нем осталась только расстегнутая, задравшаяся рубашка. Припухшие губы выдули в воздух струйку дыма.

– Что такое, капитан? – спросил он с легкой издевкой. В последнее время во всех его словах сквозила издевка. Стив не понимал, чем ему не угодил. Вернее, догадывался – но он так надеялся, что Баки примет друга и переменившимся...

– Труба уже зовет?

Труба никуда не звала; судя по тому, что сегодня рассказал Филлипс, они застряли в этом французском городке надолго. Ребята, впрочем, ничего против не имели: они отыскали в гостиничном погребе запасы сидра, а у хозяина нашлась новая колода карт.

Да и Баки двигаться явно не желал. Он выглядел расслабленным, хотя – Стив уже выучил – почти никогда не расслаблялся до конца.

Стало совестно.

– Прости, Бак. Не хотел тебя тревожить. Мы там с парнями четвертого для покера искали.

– Что же вы мисс Картер не позовете? Или она не желает скрасить твой досуг?

Стив нахмурился.

– Мисс Картер занята, – сказал он отрывисто. Не следовало бы никому прохаживаться на ее счет.

– Жаль. – Баки лениво затянулся. А Стив застыл как дурак. А все дело в свете. Прозрачно-желтом свете нормандского вечера, затопившем комнату. Баки в этом свете выглядел натурщиком, нарочно уложенным на художественно неприбранную койку.

Стив ощутил в пальцах знакомый зуд.

– Стой. То есть лежи вот так.

– О господи, – Баки засмеялся. Это было уже лучше отстраненной насмешки.

– Лежи-лежи, – сказал Стив. И скорее, пока Баки не передумал, кинулся к висящему на стуле планшету и вытащил оттуда блокнот и карандаш.

– Поверить не могу, – проворчал Баки, не пытаясь встать или переменить положение.  
– Ты все еще рисуешь.

– Этого из меня никому не выбить.

– Война, – сказал Баки, – способна выбить дурь из кого угодно.

Стиву бы следовало обидеться. Прежде друг никогда не назвал бы «дурью» его стремление рисовать. В детстве он таскал Стиву всю бумагу, какую удавалось раздобыть.

Но прежде Баки и на войне не бывал.

Да и обижаться некогда. Нужно успеть, пока свет...

– Раньше ты не увлекался обнаженной натурой, Роджерс, – заметил Баки, протягивая сигарету. Стив помотал головой: не до того сейчас.

– Ты ведь все равно уже лежишь, – сказал он, пытаясь скрыть смущение. – Или мне опять платить тебе стеклянными шариками?

Баки зевнул.

– Между прочим, половина из них была битая. Так что считай, что я позировал из любви к искусству.

Почему-то от этого стало по-настоящему обидно.

– Других у меня не было. И ты прекрасно это знаешь.

– Знаю, Стиви, – сказал он уже другим голосом, будто испугавшись. – В любом случае это были отличные шарики.

Он повернулся, чтобы загасить окурок и взять из пачки новую сигарету, и Стиву показалось, что глаза у него затуманились.

– Мы скоро вернемся, Бак. Вернемся, и в этот раз у нас будут деньги на самые лучшие стеклянные шарики.

– Скоро, – повторил Баки. – Помнишь, говорили, что война не протянется и двух месяцев. Что бравые американские солдаты вмиг разобьют и японцев, и Гитлера...

– Мы вернемся, – сказал Стив новым, непререкаемым тоном Капитана Америки.

Баки замолчал. Потянулся, отчего рубашка задралась еще выше. Стиву было почти больно от того, каким беззащитным он сейчас выглядел – сержант Барнс, лучший снайпер Европы.

Одно из самых потрясающих ощущений в мире – когда в первый раз касаешься бумаги хорошо наточенным карандашом. Даже если бумага плохая. На войне хорошей взять неоткуда. Стив наметил лежащее на кровати тело – сперва широкими блоками. Раньше он мог набросать их вслепую. Баки лежал, будто бы забыв о Стиве, тихо выдувал дым и думал о чем-то своем. Прежде Стив бы знал наверняка, о чем. А сейчас смотрел на морщинку, пересекающую нахмуренный лоб, и думал – пенни за твои мысли? Да тут десятки не хватит...

В комнатке стояла тишина. Было слышно, как снизу Дернье ругается на расклад: видно, нашли-таки четвертого. В крошечном холле опять крутили на патефоне пластинку.

«Je suis née un dimanche,  
Un dimanche à midi...»

– Это девочки из кабаре тебя раскрепостили? – заговорил Баки. – Их ты тоже рисовал на досуге?

– Иногда, – пробормотал Стив. Он ожидал неизбежного «Покажи», но так и не дождался.

Что ему теперь картинки...

– Как тебе Мари?

– Марин. Она добрая.

Карандаш соскользнул, прочертив неприятную, резкую линию через рисунок. Возись теперь, стирай. Прежде Баки и в голову бы не пришло говорить о какой-то из своих пассий – «добрая». «С формами», «Все, что надо, там, где надо», «Отлично целуется, Стиви, ты не представляешь...»

Что же с ним делали, что теперь ему просто хочется побыть с кем-то... добрым?

Стив молча стер уродливый штрих и сглотнул такую же уродливую и неуместную ревность. Заставил себя сосредоточиться на портрете. В наброске уже можно было различить лежащую фигуру, и Стив потихоньку взялся за прорисовку.

Очертил плечи, налившиеся новой, незнакомой силой, но не такие округлые, как прежде. Как будто Баки окончательно сбросил остатки детского жирка. Теперь все его черты – резкие, угловатые. Карандаш к ним не привык. Надо учиться рисовать его заново. Он наметил складки задравшейся рубашки, худую грудь с твердыми сосками и ясно видным частоколом ребер.

– Тебе не холодно, Бак?

– Нет, – ответил тот и зачем-то облизал губы. Он глядел на Стива сосредоточенно, будто бы не Стив его рисовал, а, напротив, он сам прикидывал, как бы поточнее передать на бумаге образ друга. Снова нахмурился, чуть сжал губы. Морщинка на лбу стала глубже.

Стив вычертил бок с почти выцветшим шрамом – подарок с проклятой фабрики; бледный впалый живот. Баки никогда не был таким пугающе худым, даже в их самый паршивый год там, в Бруклине. Стив поймал себя на том, что слишком сильно заштриховывает открытую грудь и живот – будто не тени пытается наложить, а нарисовать броню. Защитить.

Баки был слишком открыт на этой кровати, словно выставлен напоказ. Стиву захотелось укрыть его. Не одеялом – собой. Теперь он смог бы. Нависнуть над Баки, вобрать его в себя, надежно укрывая от пуль. У прежнего тщедушного Стива этого не получилось бы, но сейчас...

– Стиви, ты весь красный.

Баки сказал это совсем прежним тоном, с мягкой, необидной насмешкой. С беспокойством.

– Жарко, – с трудом произнес Стив. У Баки на бледных, синеватых от щетины щеках тоже проявился румянец. Он снова провел языком по губам, а потом откинулся на подушку – будто подставляясь под карандаш Стива. У того вспотели ладони; он с силой вытер их о штаны.

С чего он взял, что сможет нарисовать Баки – если и раньше, когда случалось изображать его в более приличных позах, рот пересыхал и сердце замирало? И тот рисунок с полуголым Баки на балконе Стив спрятал – настолько откровенным и непристойным он ему показался.

Баки... не помогал. Когда Стив коснулся острием карандаша еще только намеченной линии бедра, он тихонько вздохнул – будто Стив тронул его не грифелем, а пальцами. И повел вдоль бедра – сперва по внешней его стороне, а потом по внутренней – бледной, такой нежной – по сравнению с остальным телом, покрытым неистребимым военным загаром...

Стив выругался про себя так, как ругаться не привык. Втянул воздух сквозь зубы. Баки опять потянулся, вытянул согнутую в колене ногу, демонстрируя Стиву полувставший член.

– Вот так, – выдавил Стив. – Не двигайся больше. Оставайся так, хорошо?

Он ждал ехидного комментария, от которого стало бы немного легче. Но Баки молчал, послушно вытянув ноги. Откинул за голову руку с сигаретой. От этого движения жетоны сползли вниз, накрыв левый сосок. Баки чуть поежился. Стиву казалось, что в пустой комнате он слышит, как бьется его сердце. Но, может, это собственная кровь гулко стучала в ушах.

Солнце густело – скоро и свет уйдет... Тени тоже становились глубже, приобретали фиолетовый оттенок – тени, собравшиеся у Баки внизу живота, в подключичной ямке, тени, что откинутая рука с сигаретой бросала на подушку. Если бы только у Стива были краски! Но они остались в другой жизни, и теперь карандаш отчаянно летал по дурной бумаге.

Когда он стал заштриховывать тяжелую темную мошонку, член у Баки дернулся – будто бы тот в самом деле ощущал каждое движение карандаша. А ведь он даже не видел, что именно Стив сейчас рисует.

Баки лежал, смежив веки и приоткрыв алый припухший рот; между ног красовался полностью вставший член, ровный и красивый, с блестящей от смазки головкой. Почувствовав взгляд, Баки открыл глаза и в упор посмотрел на Стива. Рука его дернулась было к члену, но тут же остановилась.

– Тебе что, мое разрешение нужно? – спросил Стив с досадой. Он злился – на себя, на Баки, на то, что ему не хватит смелости сейчас отбросить блокнот, подойти, коснуться напряженного ствола – не карандашом, а рукой или ртом. Даже если Баки на самом деле этого хотел.

Трибунал. Для обоих.

Только это его и останавливало. Не то, что это грех по законам божеским и человеческим, и не то, что он будет наказан – а то, что Баки накажут вместе с ним.

А с Баки уже хватило мученичества.

Но и теперь его жаркий взгляд казался больным.

– Нужно, – произнес он, – _капитан_.

И чей-то чужой голос, авторитетный и ясный, сказал:

– Разрешаю.

Баки чуть приподнял бедра, ухватил член ладонью и принялся дрочить – всухую, неистово, почти жестоко.

И в том же ритме чертил по бумаге карандаш. Стив хотел успеть за Баки; успеть запечатлеть его вот таким – раскрасневшимся, с горящими глазами, с розовым языком, облизывающим непристойно яркий рот. Все звуки исчезли, кроме его лихорадочного дыхания и такого же лихорадочного скрипа карандаша.

Стив вспомнил, почему так любил рисовать Баки. Тот никогда не позировал – в этом не было нужды. Каждая запечатленная – запомненная, украденная – поза была абсолютно естественной. Даже если Баки с трудом удавалось усидеть на месте.

И сейчас он был совершенно естественным – открытым, беспомощным, наглым– вызовом войне. Вызовом самой смерти.

Он дрочил без устали, не меняя руки, и Стив едва успевал за ним. Он и сам дышал загнанно, пытаясь догнать его образ – образ развратного и бесстрашного божества с горящими глазами. Он изо всех сил прикусил губу, услышав протяжный, слегка удивленный стон, и несколькими штрихами обозначил ручейки семени, выплеснувшиеся на живот. Баки долго не мог отдышаться, и Стив глядел, как грудь его вздымается и опадает, а потом обнаружил, что рисунок почти готов, а на брюках у него темное мокрое пятно.

– Стив?

Баки повернулся на бок, потянулся к нему и уронил руку.

– Я, – расстерянно сказал Стив, – я закончил.

Баки тихо рассмеялся – но в этом смехе не было издевки. Была покорность перед тем, что было больше их обоих, и о чем они оба теперь знали.

Очень медленно Стив встал, принес Баки мокрое полотенце и убрал рисунок в планшет – от греха. Он знал, что портрет вышел потрясающим – и что он никогда никому не сможет его показать.

«Saint-Daniel et Saint-Michel, Saint-Michel et Saint-Raphael,» – доносилось снизу. Солнце садилось, окрашивая комнату в темно-розовый.

Баки совсем размяк; полотенце полетело на пол, и Стив ничего не сказал. Он наконец укрыл друга одеялом. У Баки глаза уже закрывались.

– Хороший вышел портрет? – спросил он сонно.

Стив отвел ему со лба мокрые волосы и натянул одеяло повыше.

– Лучший, – сказал он, – что я когда-либо рисовал.


End file.
